warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Regents
The Regents were a division of the Cerean Brotherhood that answered directly to Lancere Revoin. The Regents acted in many ways like the Inquisition, or the Commissariat did for the Imperium. Recruited from Lancere's most loyal, amoral and ruthless followers, the Regents were given full authority to act in Lancere's stead to ensure that his will was done. HIstory Role The role of the Regents was to make sure that Lancere Revoin's plans were completed. Each Regent essentially spoke with the authority of Revoin himself, and thus they were somewhat unwelcome amongst the ordinary troops. On the battlefield the Regents often acted very much like Commissars. They had the right to execute any soldier that they deemed to be a detriment to the Cerean Brotherhood's objectives. They could also strip Brotherhood officers of command if they were deemed unfit to lead, or the Regent felt that the officer did not have they're priorities straight. However their role was not simply to keep an eye on the soldiers of the Brotherhood. They also kept tabs on the civilian population of the Cerean Brotherhood, and the enemy. As such all law enforcement agencies within the Brotherhood answered to the Regents. Furthermore they commanded and coordinated the Brotherhood's intelligence network. Finally the Regents were often put in charge of battles and operations that were deemed to be of critical strategic importance. It was not uncommon to see a Regent leading a squad during an important covert operation. They also managed and run several secret projects at the behest of Revoin, as they were his most faithful and competent followers, and thus they were trusted with more knowledge of Revoin's designs than the rest of his officers. During large, important battles a Regent would often be a part of the lead officer's support staff, advising him on strategy, pointing out objectives that were high priority to Lancere's agenda and keeping an eye on said commander for any sign of incompetence. Given that each Regent was given high level combat training, studied strategy extensively and were drawn from those who were considered clever and cpable, they could make effective commanders when they needed to take the role of leaders. Due to their similar roles, and agendas the Regents often found themselves clashing with the agents of the Inquisition. Indeed the spy networks of the two organizations often encountered one another, and while the soldiers of their respective armies fought one another in the open, the Inquisition and the Regents struggled in the shadows through espionage, and covert operations. While the role a Regent could take could range from a variety of tasks depending upon the situation, their ultimate purpose was to enforce the will of Lancere Revoin, and ensure that his schemes went as planned no matter what the cost. Organization The Regents are recruited from the ranks of the Brotherhood's most loyal officers. The group was originally made up of Lancere's supporters on his home planet of Margentia, but it slowly grew as he convinced more worlds to join his cause. These individuals were recruited on the basis of a number of traits, namely cleverness, loyalty towards Revoin or his cause, ruthlessness and a lack of morals or ethics. These standards meant that each Regent would do whatever it took to complete their objectives. After the beginning of the war Lancere instituted youth education programs that would identify children that had potential and mold them into future Regents. Each Regent technically had the full authority of Revoin behind him, much as members of the Inquisition have unlimited authority. Despite this they did have a command hierarchy. At the bottom of this hierarchy there were the ordinary Regents, who would operate all over Brotherhood controlled space. upon becoming a Regent each member takes up an alias that he or she would go by while operating in an official capacity. This combined with the fact that each Regent was required to wear a Shade Helm while on duty meant that virtually nobody knew the actual identity of the Regent. While the Regent was wearing his helm he would answer to nothing but his alias, and while in normal clothes he would not act as a Regent, or answer to his alias. Above them were Regent Commanders. The role of the Regent Commanders was to coordinate the movements of the Regents, deploy them where they were necessary and it was they that were in charge of recruiting new Regents. As a result they were some of the only ones that would know the identities of the Regents, though their knowledge would be limited to only those Regents that they had personally recruited. At the head of the organization was the Regent Chief. The Regent Chief commanded each of the Regent Commanders, and it was his duty to ensure that Lancere's objectives were accomplished on a full scale. Due to the nature of the Regent Chiefs work they were unofficially Lancere's right hand men, and Lancere would not admit this to his allies. The Regent Chief was the only one besides Revoin that knew the true identities of every Regent. Notable Members *Vortce - *Hezrick - Equipment The Regents used a wide variety of equipment in order to perform their duties. The standard uniform of a Regent usually consisted of a black leather trench coat. They would wear plain black combat boots, and gloves as well. they would also wear black pants and shirts as well. This uniform was meant to give them a more menacing presence. They also wore special Regent Carapace Armor. This pattern of Carapace armor was developed using redsources that Revoin had traded with Xenos. It was very light, and far less bulky than standard Carapace armor. A Regent could wear it under their clothes. I tgave far superior protection than Flak Armor, but was only slightly less sturdy than normal Carapace armor. It made up for this by allowing the wearer to fully utilise their agility, and offering a full range of mobility. The single most vital piece of equipment that a Regent used, and what they were known for, was their iconic Shade Helm. The helmet encommpassed the Regent's whole head. Its primary function was to shield the Regent's identity from others. However it had a number of high-tech features. The Helmet was operated by an advanced Machine Spirit. The suit incorporated a neural link that allowed the wear to use it by thought. The Helm had a HUD for the wearer. It also contained a miniture Vox-Castor that would allow thw wearer to freely communicate over the Vox Network. In addition to this it had several vision settings to aid the Regent in different situations, including an infrared and night vision setting. Finally the Regent's helmet had an inbuilt bio-rythm scanner. This told the helmet when a Regent was injured. The helm had special drug dispensors that contained a number of different drugs for different occasions. Furthermore if a Regent's life functions ceased the Helm would release a signal indicating his demise. Most Regents were armed with a Bolt or Plasma pistol for weaponry, and some form of close combat weapon. However the Regents had access to whatever equipment that they deemed necessary. As a result it was not uncommon to see Regents on the battlefield using exotic, or experimental weaponry. In the latter years of the Crucible the Regents got new, advanced equipment. Primary among these was a special cloaking device. The device was capable of bending light around the user, rendering them nearly invisible to the naked eye. These devices soon became standard equipment among the Regents. They also utilised special force fields that kept them safe from the majority of attacks. The high-end equipment that a Regent was allowed to bring into battle combined with their formidable skills made them fierce opponents. Quotes By About Category:Cerean Crucible Category:Groups Category:Rebels